Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image processing apparatus has been devised which stores a setting value of a setting item related to a job set when a user logs out from the image processing apparatus and displays a setting screen in which the setting value related to the job stored after the logged-out user logins in again is set.
When the image processing apparatus having the above-described setting value restoration function is used, the following configuration can be realized.
For example, the user logs in to the image processing apparatus and then logs out halfway through setting process related to a job such as a setting of a sending destination or a setting of a sheet size to be used. When a setting screen where a setting value set at the time of the logout is set is displayed on a display unit of the image processing apparatus after the user who logs out halfway through the setting process logs in again, it is possible to omit work for the user to perform the setting again that has been previously carried out.
As described above, when the image processing apparatus stores the setting set at the time of the logout, the user can use the setting screen where the setting value set at the time of the logout is set in a case where the user logs in again.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-218075 describes an image processing apparatus that displays a setting screen where all of stored setting values have been already set after the user who has performed the job setting logs in again.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-251432 describes an image processing apparatus that inquires the user to choose a stored setting item and display a setting screen where a setting value of the chosen setting item is set after the user logs in again.
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-218075, the setting screen where the setting value stored in the image processing apparatus has been already set is displayed also with regard to a setting item where the user does not desire to automatically perform the setting of the stored setting value.
The setting item where the user does not desire to display the screen on which the automatically stored setting has been already set includes, for example, a sending destination or the like of a facsimile (FAX)/send function for performing sending of FAX data or sending of an electronic mail (E-mail).
In the image processing apparatus that displays the setting screen on which the sending destination stored in the FAX/send function has been automatically set, the following issue occurs.
It is assumed that the user sets a plurality of setting items including the sending destination on the setting screen of the FAX/send function and logs out. According to the above-described image processing apparatus, when the user logs in again, even in a case where the user attempts to send a facsimile to a sending destination different from the sending destination at the time of the logout, the setting screen where the sending destination stored in the image processing apparatus is set is displayed. If the user sends a job without noticing that the same sending destination as the sending destination at the time of the logout is set, the facsimile is sent to a sending destination different from the sending destination intended by the user, and erroneous sending occurs.
In this manner, with regard to part of the setting items, when the setting value stored in the image processing apparatus is automatically set and the job is executed, this situation may lead to execution of the job in a setting unintended by the user.
As in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-251432, the user determines whether or not the setting value is set for each setting value, and it is possible to avoid the automatic setting of the setting value at the time of the logout. However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-251432, the user is also requested to issue a restoration instruction when the user logs in again with respect to the setting item where the setting value at the time of the logout may be set without the setting instruction of the setting value stored by the user, which takes time.